<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chimes by Vyper77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599993">Chimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyper77/pseuds/Vyper77'>Vyper77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Solovetsky, Timeskip between chapters, post-solovetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyper77/pseuds/Vyper77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning the location of Perseus, the team prepares to travel to Solovetsky. Before they leave, Park finds Bell in need of comforting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bell/Helen A. Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the safe house busy preparing to move on Perseus, it was hard to miss the quiet, yet loveable pest that would hang around everyone like a stray puppy.</p><p>Although maybe it was more noticeable to some. </p><p>Placing a box of weapons into the back on a car, Park stops and looks around the bustling area. Adler stands off to the side, talking with Hudson in a hushed manner while Mason and Woods banter with their usual bravado, laughing as they pack up the vehicles. Sims shouts at another faceless agent in the chaos, angered over the mismanagement of supplies.</p><p>Yet one remains unseen.</p><p>Looking around the safehouse, Park stops by the dark room, the door left open just a crack. Opening it wider, she slips through and closes it behind her.</p><p>Curled up next to a bench and illuminated in the red light, Bell clutches two files to her chest. Her hair covers the right side of her face, blocking it from Park’s view. </p><p>“They say my name is Anastasia Lebedev. I was born on the twenty ninth of September, 1955. At age 25, I became a commander in the Soviet Armed Forces and an agent of Perseus.”</p><p>Bell’s voice is sad as she throws one of the files onto the ground, her natural Russian accent clashing with the British one that had slowly developed in her time with Park.</p><p>Moving over, Park crouches down and picks up the file on the ground. Opening it, she skims the KGB file, taking note of the picture of a younger Bell, most likely taken when she first joined judging by the buzz cut and innocent look in her eyes, something that would be quickly lost.</p><p>Sitting down next to the younger agent, Park silently watches as Bell opens the remaining file. “Olivia ‘Bell’ Williams. Born on the twenty ninth of September. Joined MI6 at the age of twenty where I worked as a cryptologist on various operations.”</p><p>Bell tosses the file to the side, not even sparing it a glance as Park catches it and looks at it herself. “Park… Am I doing the right thing?”</p><p>Looking up, Park sighs and reaches out to Bell, tucking the hair covering her eyes behind her ear. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I should hate you… I should hate all of you… Yet I can’t bring myself too. You all fucked with my brain, so much that I can’t even remember what’s a real and what’s fake. I have no recollection of Anastasia, only memories of Olivia growing up in the country with her Grandfather.” Bell sighs, bringing her knees up and into her chest.</p><p>“With everything that’s happening, I’ve been doubting myself. If I’m fighting for the right side…” Bell turns and looks at Park with sad eyes, reaching out and taking the older agent's hands into her own. “If my feelings are even real.”</p><p>Gripping Bell’s hand tightly and wrapping her other arm around Bell, Park pulls the confused agent into her side. “I’m not sure what to say exactly, but only you can decide what’s real to you. I know that you’re confused, and I know that the weeks to come are going to be the hardest you’ve ever faced… But you won’t be alone.”</p><p>Bell’s eyes widen slightly, and she smiles slightly as she leans into Park, resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder. Park smiles and moves the arm around Bell to run her hand through her hair. “But what I can say to you with absolute certainty, is that these feelings are very much real. While I can’t speak for all of us, I know what we have is real, your friendship with Woods and Mason is real.”</p><p>With only a little encouragement, Bell’s mood lightens, smiling wider as she sits up fully. Rubbing a few tears, she hugs Park. “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>Before Park can hug back, somebody bangs on the door. “Hey, we’re heading out! Get your asses to the cars!”</p><p>Separating, Bell stands and helps Park up. “We’ll continue after the mission?”</p><p>Leaning down, Park pecks Bell on the lips. “I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>